


You're not going to die

by larii_cipher



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, a bit ooc togami, syo is precious change my mind
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larii_cipher/pseuds/larii_cipher
Summary: La Future Foundation encontró un modo de "curar" a Fukawa, pero Genocider no parece estar muy de acuerdo.





	You're not going to die

La reunión había terminado. Los directivos de las distintas ramas de la Future Foundation habían llegado a una conclusión respecto al caso que habían estado tratando. Togami Byakuya fue uno de los últimos dentro la sala, cosa que preocupó un poco a su compañero (corrección, amigo) Naegi Makoto.

  
–Togami-kun... ¿Te sientes bien? No te vi convencido durante la votación. –le dijo de pie junto a él, con una expresión aprehensiva.

  
–No es nada, no tienes que mirarme de ese modo, es desagradable. –le contestó con su característico tono frío.– ve y dile a los otros tres la resolución final. Yo hablaré con ella y le explicaré.

  
Naegi asintió, y Togami lo consideró suficiente respuesta, así que se volteó y caminó por los pasillos del edificio, yendo hacia los dormitorios del primer piso. Una vez estuvo frente a su lugar de destino golpeó la puerta dos veces. Se escuchó un leve murmullo desde adentro.

  
–Abre la puerta, acabó la reunión y me corresponde informarte el resultado de la misma. –no llegó a terminar de hablar, que la puerta ya estaba siendo abierta. No había necesidad para ninguno de echarle llave, pero habían adquirido la costumbre en el killing game.

  
La chica se asomó y lo invitó a pasar sin necesidad de hablar demasiado, pero mirándolo con ojos ansiosos detrás de sus grandes lentes redondos. Él observó su habitación brevemente, encontrándola más ordenada de lo que esperaba, y con olor a un perfume fuerte, pero no molesto. Sin lugar a dudas, Fukawa Touko había cambiado realmente mucho en el último año.

  
– ¿Y bien? –habló ella después de cerca de dos minutos de silencio.– ¿A qué conclusión llegaron? ¿T-todavía puedo e-estar aquí?

  
Togami estuvo unos segundos armando una oración clara y concisa en su mente.– sí. Al menos tú sí. Por votación unánime se decidió que se te hará la cirugía de la que hablamos. Ella será... eliminada. –se trabó un poco al decir la última palabra, sin siquiera saber bien por qué.

  
Fukawa se mantuvo en silencio un lapso corto de tiempo, y luego, aún mirando al suelo, sonrió levemente. Aunque luego esta flaqueó un poco. – e-espera... ¿Y-yo no corro r-riesgo d-de nada, ve-verdad?

  
–En absoluto. –su respuesta fue inmediata, tranquilizando a la chica de lentes.– si se decidió tomar esta resolución es porque tú no correrías peligro alguno. Lo han verificado varios expertos, y también lo hice personalmente.

  
Fukawa sonrió soñadora mirándolo– ¡B-Byakuya-sama se preocupó por mi bienestar! E-esto es el avance m-más grande que h-haya habido entre– no pudo seguir, ya que el heredero la interrumpió.

  
–Deja de balbucear y no malentiendas la situación. Como superior de una de las ramas de esta fundación, debo asegurarme de que todos sus miembros estén a salvo. Nada más que eso, no es que me preocupe tu situación en específico –dijo acomodando sus lentes y entregándole unas fichas que contenían detalles del proceso que tomaría lugar dos días después.– te sugeriría que te tomaras el tiempo de leerlo. Te gustará saber a qué te someterán.

  
Ella simplemente asintió un par de veces mientras tomaba la carpeta que le ofrecían, aunque solo tuviera tres hojas dentro, sabía que era información muy valiosa. – g-gracias Byakuya-sama, ¡M-me aseguraré de que n-no caiga en manos i-incorrectas!

  
Byakuya rodó los ojos, ya cansado de tanto balbuceo de parte de Fukawa– no hay algo así como manos incorrectas aquí dentro, chica tonta. –mientras decía esto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.– es tarde, supongo que no cenaste, así que si vas a comer algo hazlo ahora que aún no cerraron la cocina. E intenta asearte un poco antes de dormir, ya comienzas a apestar. –dicho esto se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de sí al salir.

  
Pero había un pensamiento rondando su mente, una ligera molestia dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que entró a la habitación de la escritora, sólo que no sabía qué exactamente. El problema fue justamente ese. Que Togami sólo se fue hacia la cocina a hacerse un café, sin prestarle atención a ese detalle que le hacía ruido, mas no sabía qué era.

  
Y fue ese detalle el que desató el caos.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Touko, aunque no disfrutaba la idea, cepilló sus dientes y lavó su cara esa noche, porque su príncipe le había pedido que lo hiciera. Y realmente estaba de buen humor, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría en su situación? Byakuya-sama acababa de decirle que dos días después, su principal problema se acabaría. Que su enfermedad sería curada. Que se desharía de ella. De verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía un buen motivo para estar feliz.

  
Se vistió con su ropa de dormir, echó algo de perfume (se había vuelto levemente adicta a su aroma), y hojeó un poco los documentos que Togami le había entregado sobre la cirugía a la que se sometería en dos días.

  
Estaba tan inmersa en su lectura, que no notó la picazón en su nariz apenas empezó, y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ahogar las ganas de estornudar, pero estas fueron más fuertes. Incluso cuando no quiso, lo dejó salir. La dejó salir.

  
_Y la tragedia comenzó._

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Oh, vaya que había pasado tiempo. Si bien no sabía cuánto, esa siesta le había parecido realmente larga, así que suponía que la Señorita Depresiones había estado en control durante unos cuantos meses. Sus últimos recuerdos eran de Towa City, por ende había dormido desde entonces.

  
–Vaya, realmente no me sorprende que esta tontita haya estornudado, con la cantidad de perfume que hay aquí podríamos evitar ducharnos un mes y nadie lo notaría –dijo en voz alta, para luego reírse como sólo ella sabía hacer.– oh, bueno, podría salir a buscar al niño bonito, ha sido un tiempo desde que pude ver su perfección. –Syo revisó el reloj en su pared, viendo que era de noche ya.– oh... ¡Tal vez hasta se esté duchando y pueda llegar a espiar su cuerpo completo! –siguió comentando sus pensamientos en voz alta, mientras jugaba un poco con su lengua.

  
Fue ahí cuando notó los archivos que se encontraban en la cama junto a ella, y alzando una ceja con curiosidad, leyó el título de la carpeta: "Caso Syo".  
Por supuesto, le dio aún más curiosidad. Su otra yo estaba leyendo algo sobre ella, y eso no era muy común. De hecho, nada común.

  
Comenzó a leer en silencio, pero seguía sonriendo burlonamente. Sonrisa que, a medida avanzaba su lectura, iba deshaciéndose. Hasta que llegó a la segunda hoja, donde comenzaban las especificaciones del tratamiento, donde se explicaba como "curarían" a Fukawa Touko. Donde decía con exactitud y lujo de detalle cómo iban a eliminarla.  
Syo pensó por un momento que no era posible. Y luego entendió por qué sentía tanta tranquilidad y de algún modo alegría apenas cambiaron, y minutos antes de eso. Fukawa estaba feliz por eso, porque iba a ser libre después de tantos años.

  
Toda esta información fue procesada por el cerebro de la asesina en menos de cinco minutos, y una vez hubo acabado, la confusión fue reemplazada por otro sentimiento. Odio. Su odio por todos en ese momento era inimaginable, realmente todas esas personas que se hacían llamar amigos de su otra yo sabían de esto. Su príncipe sabía de esto. Dekomaru sabía de esto. Y nadie le había dicho nada, como si su opinión no importara.

  
Entonces fue cuando un segundo pensamiento se adueñó de su mente: claro que no importaba. Estaban por eliminarla por ser peligrosa. Todas esas promesas de que si se comportaba bien, si no mataba a nadie, estaría perdonada por la fundación, eran puras mentiras. Seguían temiéndole a pesar de todo su esfuerzo (que era mucho, a decir verdad) y aún así todos, incluyendo las únicas dos personas en quién confiaba, incluyendo esa chica que la llamó su amiga por primera vez en su vida, estaban conspirando en su contra.

  
Hecha una bola de ira, con deseos de asesinar a alguien, se dirigió hacia el armario de su habitación, y tomó el carcaj con sus tijeras. No iba a rendirse así de fácil. No la iban a destruir como si nada, no lo permitiría.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Los golpes frenéticos en las puertas y los gritos despertaron a varios, pero en el caso de Togami, solo lo distrajeron de su lectura nocturna, y lo hicieron salir de su habitación. Apenas abrió la puerta, vio a un hombre en el suelo al final del pasillo. Junto a él estaba Asahina Aoi, tratando de ayudarlo, y además había sangre. Bastante sangre.

  
–¿Qué demonios está pasando? –preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba a pasos largos hasta allí.

  
–No lo sé, ya le pregunté pero él no dice nada –le respondió Asahina mientras presionaba su pecho con su abrigo, para detener el sangrado. Fue entonces cuando algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Togami.

  
–Asahina, déjame ver su herida. –la chica solo lo miró, mas movió la tela para que pudiera analizar el corte. Era, en efecto, lo que él supuso. Una larga línea, hecha con algo excesivamente filoso. Ella era la responsable.

  
Sin decir palabra alguna, Togami caminó (casi corrió) hasta la habitación de Fukawa. Cuando llegó no había nadie dentro, pero los papeles estaban clavados con una tijera en la pared. Tal y como él pensó, Syo había despertado. El perfume debía ser la causa, y Togami se maldijo mentalmente por no haber notado eso antes.

  
Salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar sin un destino fijo, aunque en realidad su cuerpo lo llevó inconscientemente a la planta baja, donde se reunían los directivos.  
Se encontró, sin embargo, con una escena que no esperaba. Había un escuadrón armado preparándose para ingresar a una sala cerrada, además de unos cuantos agentes heridos.

  
–¿Qué están intentando hacer? –prácticamente ordenó que le respondieran, con una pose en guardia, pero de superioridad.

  
–Tenemos órdenes de volverla a la normalidad. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. –contestó uno de los agentes.

  
–¿Órdenes de quién? –volvió a inquirir el heredero.  
–Mías. –Munakata Kyosuke salió de detrás de una puerta, con su katana en mano.– a esto nos referimos con que hay que eliminarla lo antes posible. Trataremos de hacerla cambiar, si no resulta...

  
–¿Qué pasará si no resulta? –el tono siseante de Togami interrumpió el breve silencio de un segundo que se había formado.

  
–Tenemos armas para algo, Togami Byakuya. O ella se somete, o se las sacrifica a ambas.

  
–No es lo que acordamos –volvió a intervenir. Su voz denotaba una molestia que prácticamente parecía furia, mas mantenía su tono monótono– Fukawa no tiene nada que ver con esto.

  
–Lo sabemos –contestó Munakata, siempre con su misma expresión seria.– pero las posibilidades de que Genocider Syo se someta son prácticamente nulas.

  
–Claro que lo serán si entran armados. –comentó con cierto toque sarcástico. Luego hubo una breve pausa, donde Togami meditó lo que iba a decir a continuación. Realmente era un riesgo, pero tenía que intentarlo.– denme veinte minutos con ella. Intentaré tranquilizarla, su adoración por mí podría ser suficiente.

  
–Togami, ¿Has escuchado alguna vez que la valentía y la estupidez están divididas por una línea muy fina? –le dijo Munakata con cierto recelo, pero luego de un suspiro asintió hacia los guardias, para que dejaran a Byakuya pasar.– tienes veinte minutos, o entraremos de cualquier modo.

  
Togami hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza, y se puso de pie. ¿Si se estaba arriesgando? Claro que sí, él ya sabía eso. Pero como miembro de una fundación que se dedicaba a intentar salvar gente, tenía que intentarlo. Fukawa era una persona al fin y al cabo, y, aunque antes jamás lo hubiera dicho, sus pensamientos habían cambiado lo suficiente para también reconocer a Syo como tal.

  
Tomó un suspiro un poco más sonoro de lo que le hubiera gustado, y abrió las puertas de la sala donde la asesina se encontraba. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que una tijera salió de la nada y se clavó a meros centímetros de su mano.

  
–¿¡Acaso alguien más viene a sacrificarse!? -se escuchó el grito desde algún lugar, pero Togami no pudo decir de donde específicamente, así que debía andar con cuidado.  
–Syo. -dijo en un tono no muy elevado, pero con fuerza.

  
–Ah, ¿Enserio, Byakuya-sama? ¿Te mandaron como carnada? Deprimente. –contestó ella, asomándose desde atrás de un escritorio. A Togami le sorprendió un tanto la vista ante sí: Genocider no tenía su característica sonrisa burlona, ni el tono que la caracterizaba. Al contrario, la asesina tenía una voz y una mirada de odio puro, tanto, que probablemente hasta él corría un alto nivel de riesgo.

  
Byakuya dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, cuando tuvo que moverse hacia un lado para evitar que una tijera se clavara en su hombro.- Oe, ¿Qué demonios haces?

  
–No sé si estás familiarizado con la situación, pero se suele denominar "intento de homicidio", ¿Te hace falta que lo deletree? -si bien lo dijo de modo sarcástico, no fue proseguido por su risa maniática que, aunque Togami nunca lo diría en voz alta, le parecía demasiado necesaria en la situación actual. Ella se limitó a sonreír de modo muy falso, para volver a su seriedad previa.- Byakuya, si realmente valoras tu vida, date la vuelta y dile al tuerto peliblanco que no funcionó.

  
La oferta sonó tentadora por unos segundos, pero un Togami no se acobardaría así de fácil. Supuso que debería empezar a jugar sus cartas antes de terminar como una víctima más de Genocider Syo.- Munakata no me pidió absolutamente nada, no es como si me fuera a meter en esto porque él me lo pidiera. -dijo sin que su voz se perturbara, mas su comentario hizo que la pelimorada lo mirara, según lo que él vio, alzando una ceja (mucha oscuridad, mucha miopía, no era la zona de confort de Byakuya).

  
–¿Así que viniste a buscarme porque Mak-kun te lo dijo? ¿O acaso fue la nadadora hueca? -preguntó acercándose un poco, sin bajar la guardia. El rubio aprovechó esto para acercarse también, aunque el modo en que ella levantó sus tijeras lo hizo detenerse. Ahora le era más fácil verla, y su aura homicida se expandía mejor hacia él, mas no se dejó intimidar por eso.

  
–Nadie me lo pidió, tonta. Yo vine a hablarte por motus propio. -tal vez la parte del "tonta" estuvo de más, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto. Aunque no surtió el efecto que él esperaba, ella sólo lo miró, para luego empezar a reírse de un modo tan escalofriante, que Togami dio un paso hacia atrás.

  
–¡¿ **Tú**?! ¡¿Por voluntad propia venir a **mí**?! No me hagas reír. No soy tan ingenua como ella, tal vez con la pequeña miserable te hubiera resultado, pero conmigo no hará más que enojarme peor. -le dijo acercándose peligrosamente y poniendo la punta de su tijera en el pecho de Togami.- me mientes una vez más y te juro que-

  
–Ahorrate las amenazas, creo que llevas suficientes años acosándome para saber que me enferma tener que repetir lo que digo. -le dijo rodando los ojos.- me gustaría que tu ira no se metiera en tus oídos esta vez, porque no habrá una tercera: no me lo pidieron, fue mi idea y elección venir a hablar contigo.

  
Syo se quedó callada unos segundos, que fueron demasiado incómodos para un Byakuya que seguía con la misma pose altanera, principalmente por la tijera tocando su camisa. Luego de esta pequeña eternidad, ella suspiró, y sin quitar la el arma del pecho de su príncipe le preguntó:- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a clavarme una inyección con un sedante así será más fácil la operación? ¿Es mejor si estoy dormida? -a medida iba preguntando, su tono aumentaba, y la fuerza con la que agarraba la tijera era tal, que parecía que fuera a quebrarla a la mitad.

  
-¿En lugar de sacar conclusiones, puedes dejar que hable? -le dijo Togami, comenzando a exasperarse, pero aún así con cierta precaución.- no vine a hacer nada de eso. Sé que leíste los papeles de la reunión, y esto terminó de confirmar que tu ataque de ira es por la noticia, pero estás actuando de manera totalmente inmadura. -hizo una breve pausa, mas Genocider no lo dejó seguir.

  
-Pues lo lamento por estar en contra de la "curación" de Fukawa Touko. -dijo haciendo comillas con su otra mano.- ustedes van siempre por lo que les conviene. Dijeron que si no mataba a nadie podríamos quedarnos, ella debía tener el control y lo tiene, ya no molesto a nadie. ¡¿Por qué mierda van a eliminarme?!

  
Togami la miraba, mientras ella lo desafiaba a darle una respuesta coherente.- Te seré honesto, tampoco lo sé. Ellos dijeron que aún no eras fiable en absoluto, y además, sería un avance impresionante a nivel médico y científico si pudieran sacarte. Fukawa estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato.

  
-¡¿Y lo que yo pienso?! Sólo porque haya sido diagnosticada como una enfermedad, no significa que soy una bacteria o un parásito, ¿Sabes? -le dijo gritándole. Luego prosiguió sin que Togami se atreviera a interrumpirla.- todo este tiempo haciendo cosas por ella, ¡Para que ahora me deseche como si nada! Maldita niña deprimida.

  
–¿Vas a decirme que tus homicidios fueron por ella? ¿Con lo mucho que Fukawa siempre los ha sufrido? Por favor. -le dijo Togami, ahora desafiándola a ella.

  
–Mira príncipe azul, no debe haber persona en este mundo que se haya preocupado tanto por la Señorita Depresiones como yo. Las marcas fueron tomadas como un recordatorio de mi existencia, y yo preferí dejarlo así, pero originalmente eran para que viera cuantos favores le iba haciendo. Esos malditos hijos de puta, sobretodo los primeros, siempre la trataron mal, la humillaron, tanta presión sumada a la de los imbéciles de sus padres me crearon a mí. Ella lo habría hecho de tener la valentía suficiente, era mi deber. -le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, Byakuya no sabía si creerle o no.- y si quieres que te diga un secretito, de no ser porque su amor por ti fue tan grande que terminé enamorándome yo también, te habría matado hace años. Durante los dos tiempos de escuela que tuvimos, siempre fuiste una pequeña gran mierda con Touko. Claro que conmigo también, pero ¿Te piensas que alguna vez maté por mí? Por supuesto que no, mis víctimas son todos aquellos posibles bastardos que podrían hacerla sufrir. -el pulso de Genocider flaqueó por un pequeño momento, mas luego volvió a su lugar con mayor presión, la punta filosa ya había traspasado la tela y estaba raspando levemente la piel del heredero.

  
–Si... Si tanto te importó siempre que ella no sufriera, ¿Por qué no te importó el sufrimiento que tú le causabas? Ella no habría llegado a estas alturas si no fuera porque se cansó. -le cuestionó, voz baja pero dura.

  
–Pensé que era mejor así. Que me odiase si quería, sólo estoy cuidándola, y pensé que ella ya lo habría deducido, es inteligente y ambos lo sabemos Togami-kun. -el cambio en el nombre sorprendió bastante al rubio, ya acostumbrado al 'Byakuya-sama' que ambas siempre le decían.- de igual manera... Que tú y Komaru no me hayan dicho nada, supongo que esto es lo que alguien llamaría sentirse traicionado. -rió amargamente y despegó la mirada de él, para clavarla en algún lugar del piso, mientras hablaba en voz baja.

  
Togami solo la miraba, ignorando el leve ardor en su piel, causado por las tijeras. Estaba quedándose sin ideas, no sabía cómo reaccionar luego de las confesiones recientes de Syo, y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Llegaba a eso? Estos eran los pensamientos en su cabeza, cuando notó que el pulso de la mano que sostenía las tijeras estaba temblando excesivamente. La escena que vino a continuación fue lo que más lo shockeó, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya.

  
Justo frente a él, había una imagen que suponía que nadie había visto alguna vez: Genocider Syo estaba llorando. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de un modo desesperado.

  
–¡¿A-acaso no h-he p-probado lo s-suficiente ya?! -la voz quebrada y temblorosa, casi pareciéndose más al tono de Touko que al suyo.- ¿P-piensan q-que solo p-porq-que estoy l-loca n-nada me afecta? ¡¿Piensan q-que no duele q-que esas p-pocas personas en las q-que llegaste a c-confiar te v-vean como a un monstruo?! -y siguió llorando, sus sollozos totalmente audibles.

  
Togami no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero supuso que debía aprovechar para quitarle las tijeras, cosa que logró con facilidad. Debió haber sido en ese momento en el que su cerebro hizo cortocircuito, dado que ni él mismo supo por qué hizo lo que hizo.

  
Sin dudarlo demasiado dio un paso hacia Genocider, y tomando con delicadeza uno de sus hombros por detrás, la acercó a él, en algo que se podría llamar un abrazo.  
–Si vine a hablarte, es porque no te considero un monstruo. Estás desquiciada, sí. Me repugnas también, pero sigues siendo una persona, al menos para mí. -dijo esto, sintiéndose incómodo por su repentino abrimiento hacia la asesina.

  
Syo por su parte, estaba demasiado shockeada para decir algo coherente, más luego de un par de segundos hundió la cara en el pecho de su príncipe, mas sin abrazarlo, mientras que él subió su otra mano hasta su cintura, y comenzó a acariciar casi imperceptiblemente su pelo.

  
–N-no quiero... -dijo en un susurro, para luego hablar gritando:- ¡No quiero morir Byakuya-sama! ¡Por favor, n-no quiero morir! -la desesperación en su voz era algo que nadie vería venir de ella. Aunque en realidad, era la única que en ningún momento había tenido su momento de debilidad desde que todo pasó. De hecho, quizás hacía muchos años que no se permitía desahogarse.

  
–No lo harás. -le dijo Togami en voz baja, y si no fuera él, hasta se podría decir que de modo suave.- tengo un proyecto sin terminar, y necesitaría tu consentimiento y el de Fukawa primero. Creo que he estudiado lo suficiente para inventar un modo de separarte, por así decirlo. Tener tu propio cuerpo.

  
Syo alejó la cara de su pecho, pero no lo suficiente como para que él dejara de abrazarla, cosa que no hizo.- ¿M-mi...? -se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar mejor.- ¿Mi propio cuerpo? Byakuya, eso no-

  
–Es difícil, y será difícil que lo aprueben, pero voy a intentarlo. Te juro en el nombre de la familia Togami que no te dejaré morir, no así. Haré lo que pueda para salvarlas a ambas. -le aseguró mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo miró con la misma intensidad. Azul y rojo, dos colores totalmente opuestos, el frío y el calor.

  
Genocider sonrió un poco y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, soltándose del agarre de su amado.- ¿Así que ahora vas a asumir tu rol como príncipe y salvarás a tu damisela en apuros? Porque si es así, te aviso que este es el momento donde nos besamos, Byakuya-sama. -le dijo de modo juguetón, a lo que él rodó los ojos, pero se veía un deje de sonrisa en sus labios, ya que esa insoportable Syo de siempre estaba volviendo.

  
–Déjalo para otro momento, si no salimos ahora entrarán a fusilarnos o algo así. -comenzó a caminar con pasos largos hacia la salida, sabiendo que ella lo seguía. También sabía que acababa de decirle que en un futuro podría haber algo, pero no había testigos para poder reclamarle nada luego.

  
Justo antes de poder abrir la puerta sintió un beso un poco húmedo, y luego una sustancia viscosa en su mejilla.- supongo que la lengua sí es incómoda para estas cosas a veces. Como sea, considéralo un agradecimiento.

  
–Decir gracias hubiera bastado, esto es asqueroso. -dijo tomando el brazo de la chica y limpiándose con su manga. Luego de eso abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Kirigiri, Naegi, Asahina, Hagakure y Komaru frenando a toda una armada que intentaba derribar la puerta.

–¡Togami-kun! ¡Syo-san! -exclamó Naegi- gracias por salir, llevamos cerca de cinco minutos aquí bloqueando la puerta.

  
-¡Geno-chan! Acaban de decirme lo que pensaban hacerte. -dijo Komaru corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, dejando su formación.- si hubiera sabido me habría opuesto, ay Geno-chan, lo siento tanto. -ya parecía que fuera a llorar.

  
–Oeoe, Dekomaru, no te hagas la gran historia, ya hablé con Byakuya-sama y llegamos a un acuerdo. -dijo mirando al rubio, el cual asintió y miró a Munakata.

  
–Tengo cosas que discutir con usted en privado. Tengo una segunda opción respecto al caso Syo. -dijo con voz firme, aún parado junto a Genocider.- porque habrá un cambio de planes, ella no será sacrificada. No mientras yo esté aquí.

  
Las reacciones variaron: Komaru lo miró entre confundida y orgullosa de que se estuviera abriendo así ante todos para proteger a su mejor amiga. Naegi también orgulloso, de que su amigo estuviera haciendo esto por Fukawa. Kirigiri parecía haberlo supuesto, mas aún así lucía levemente sorprendida. Y Asahina junto a Hagakure no cabían en su sorpresa.  
Por último Munakata, quién alzo una ceja, y le indicó a Togami que lo siguiera para hablar, recriminándole que demoró veinticinco minutos.

  
Tres días después comenzaron los seis meses dados a Togami para poder separar a Fukawa de Genocider.

**Author's Note:**

> esto es lo más largo que he escrito, y de seguro tiene muchos errores porque lo hice hace muchos meses oof. El punto en general es que considero que en este fandom no se le da a Geno y al Genogami la apreciación que merecen.  
> Considero que Syo tiene sentimientos al igual que Touko, mas se ve obligada a esconderlos porque iría muy en contra de su naturaleza abrirse a cualquier persona. Whatever, amo a mis bebés, byekuma.
> 
> A lo mejor lo traduzco al inglés algún día (maybe I'll translate it some day, who knows)


End file.
